Episode 9730 (31st March 2019)
Plot Gary leaves a message for Peter, threatening to tell the police what Carla knew about the factory roof unless he gets his money this morning. Tim is shattered after an all-night shift and has to cover for Eileen on the switch when she can’t make it in. Imran makes up with Kate, appalled to find out that Lolly wants to come to the memorial. Kate leaves a text for her, saying she’s not welcome. Sarah plans to get some temporary work to make up for their lost income. Toyah catches Imran looking for flats in the paper and makes it clear she’s going nowhere and is there to support him. He’s grateful. Billy introduces Chloe, a young offender, to Robert who takes her on at the bistro. He also takes a call from someone, but says he’s too busy to talk. Beth and Kirk are the first arrivals at Bertie’s party. Sinead is overly protective of the baby. Daniel notices her unease. Their present is a hand-made embroidered top. Tim returns home for some indigestion tablets, feeling unwell, and then goes back to work. Steve and Tracy's present is also an embroidered top. Claudia’s present is an expensive video baby monitor. Beth feels outdone as Claudia boasts about money and an atmosphere grows at the party. With the monitor set up, Beth is overseen on it bitching about Claudia and saying Ken’s badly off with her. Gina calls at Street Cars for a cab to the station. She notices Tim’s unwell state. Beth realises she has dropped herself in it and Claudia is doubly insulted when Ken states that the two of them are just good friends. She and Ken argue when Claudia insults Beth. Michelle is annoyed when she finds out Robert has employed Chloe in Ryan’s place. Tim orders Gina to leave when she expresses concern about his condition. Gary receives a threatening text from Rick. Kate and Johnny are appalled when Lolly turns up and tell her to stay away. Imran also sees her and explodes at her, saying she’s the reason Rana was in the factory when the roof came down. Tim returns home shattered after a seventeen-hour shift, but his condition is unnoticed by Sally. Lolly begs for forgiveness but is told to leave by Kate in no uncertain terms. The party descends into a bickering match between Ken and Claudia so Daniel and Sinead desert the flat. Gina aborts her taxi ride and goes to No.4, pointing out to Sally the dreadful state that Tim is in. On their way back, Sinead confides in Daniel that she’s worried about her upcoming Brachytherapy treatment. They return to the flat and announce they are going to have Bertie christened and would like Beth, Tracy and Chesney as godparents. Their announcement changes the mood of the party. Dr Gaddas diagnoses Tim as having had a mild heart attack and sends him to Weatherfield General in an ambulance. Johnny tells Michelle she can return to the bistro if she wants. Pleased with the way Kate dealt with Lolly, Imran agrees to Toyah’s request that he drops his vendetta against Carla. Peter returns but with only £9,000 for Gary as the boat didn’t fetch as much as he hoped it would. Retreating to the Rovers, Ken and Claudia try to determine how they stand with each other and decide that they are officially a couple. Tests are run on Tim. Sophie thinks Sally should contact Gina before she goes. Sally feels guilty for letting Tim run himself ragged around her. Michelle tells Robert she's returning to the bistro and he can leave. He refuses to go, threatening legal action. Tim's minor heart attack is confirmed and he is told to make major lifestyle changes. Sally is told that Gina probably saved his life. Carla has also returned with Peter. Ken warns her that feelings are running high. Peter advises her to keep a low profile but she refuses. Rick tells Gary that if he can't pay the full amount, he will now be working for him from now on. Cast Regular cast *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Carla Connor - Alison King *Bertie Osbourne - Ellis Blain and Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Chloe - Eleanor Booth *Jan Lozinski - Piotr Baumann *Lolly - Katherine Pearce *Dr Gaddas - Christine Mackie *Cardiologist - Cathy Conneff *Rick Neelan - Greg Wood Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen, Daniel and Sinead’s bedroom and staircase *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Consultation room *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Gary Windass Construction - Office, yard and balcony *Weatherfield General - A&E corridor and Tim’s room *Unknown road Notes *This additonal one-hour Sunday episode was transmitted at 8.00pm. *The scene with Gina in her cab was recorded on Trafford Wharf Road, outside of the MediaCity studios. The bonded warehouse and Weatherfield Police Station facades are visible through the rear windscreen. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gary calls Peter, demanding his cash or he'll report Carla to the police; Beth and Claudia clash during Bertie's party; and Gina refuses to ignore Tim's suffering and tells Sally he needs to see a doctor. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,176,209 viewers (6th place). Category:2019 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns